


The Coffee Shop - Part III

by Norsewitch



Series: The Coffee Shop Series [3]
Category: Glee
Genre: Developing Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-28
Updated: 2014-03-28
Packaged: 2018-01-17 08:09:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1380313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Norsewitch/pseuds/Norsewitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During a visit to New York, Sebastian meets up with Kurt again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Coffee Shop - Part III

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Glee obviously does not belong to me. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended from this.
> 
> Mostly Kurtbastian goodness in this one, with Elliot making a guest appearance.  
> Canon up until season 5, and I've only watched as far as the puppet episode in that season, so basically I'm just running on free fantasy here. New episodes won't be available where I live until mid April and I'm wary about spoilers.

"So, when's this Sebastian guy coming anyway?" Elliot asked Kurt with a grin. The two friends had found seats outside Kurt's favorite coffee shop in East Village and were enjoying a few rays of the early spring sun. It felt nice after a particularly cold winter.

"Soon, I think. I got a text from him a few minutes ago, saying he was running a little bit late. Apparently, the idiot managed to get himself on the wrong subway, and is now on his way over here in a cab," Kurt snorted with amusement. "I've a feeling he's going to spend quite a bit of money on cabs if he moves to New York. He's not one for public transportation that one."

"Do I sense an air of spoiled, rich, private school boy?" Elliot asked. Kurt had told him about Sebastian, mainly because he really felt the need to talk to _someone_ about him. He was postponing telling Rachel and Santana about Sebastian for as long as humanly possible.

"Unbelievably so," Kurt said and thanked the waiter who had just put down two cups of latte and two large pieces of cheesecake on their table. "And don't expect him to make any apologies about the fact either," Kurt went on. "Are you sure you're not staying by the way? The cheesecake here is to die for."

"Thanks, but after everything you've told me about this Sebastian, I just have to meet him. Then I'll get out of your hair and leave you two to catch up," Elliot explained.

"Okay, but be warned, he _will_ try to hit on you ten seconds after you meet," Kurt deadpanned and rolled his eyes, "and don't be surprised when you find yourself actually considering taking him up on it."

"Wow, color me intrigued," Elliot said with a laugh. "Is he hot?"

Kurt contemplated the question for a few moments, thinking about Sebastian objectively. If Sebastian was a total stranger, would Kurt find him hot? 

"Yes," he eventually answered. "He's the kind of guy that people just notice, you know. It's like, he can walk inside a room, and people look up. And the worst part is that he doesn't even have to try. But another fair warning, he just turned 18, so he's barely even legal."

"No worries, Kurt," Elliot said and put his hands up in a surrendering way, "he's your friend and I respect that, I'll be as good as gold. But I hope you realize that you've made me even more curious now."

"Curiosity killed the cat, Elliot," Kurt answered and pointed his spoon at him.

Elliot just laughed at that and the two friends kept chatting away. After a few minutes a cab stopped by the curb on the opposite side of the road. The familiar figure of Sebastian Smythe eased out of the back seat, and waited for a few passing cars before he could cross the road over to the coffee shop where Elliot and Kurt were sitting. Kurt was scrolling through his Twitter newsfeed when Elliot elbowed him in the side.

"That's him, isn't it?" Elliot asked and gestured with his head in Sebastian's direction. Kurt looked up from his phone and gazed towards Sebastian.

"Yep, that'll be him," Kurt answered and waved at Sebastian.

"You didn't say that he's a model though," Elliot said accusingly.

Kurt snorted at that, but upon looking at Sebastian, he kind of had to admit that Elliot had a point. Sebastian was wearing a pair of black skinny jeans that sat a bit low on his hips, complemented with a green t-shirt and a very stylish grey trench-coat, on his feet he wore a pair of black leather loafers. It all suited Sebastian's tall and slender frame very well, Kurt thought, mildly impressed. Also, Sebastian must've gotten a haircut or something, because gone was the CW hair, it was now shorter and was sticking up in every which direction, looking like he had just fallen out of bed, but was probably carefully styled in that manner.

"He's _not_ a model," Kurt hissed as Sebastian crossed the street and moved towards them, "and for god's sake don't _say_ that to him, the last thing Sebastian Smythe needs is an even bigger head."

"Hey, Kurt. Sorry I'm late, but the cab driver drove like a grandma," Sebastian said with a smile as he approached their table. He took off his pilot sunglasses and looked Elliot up and down unashamedly, "Who's your hot friend? I feel foolish now, I didn't bring _you_ anything."

If it had been possible, Kurt thought his eyes must've almost fallen out from how hard he was rolling them inside his head. "Sebastian, this is Elliot Gilbert, he's a member in my band, remember I told you? Elliot, this is Sebastian Smythe, he's mostly just a royal pain," Kurt introduced them. 

Sebastian winked at Elliot, and to his horror, Kurt noticed that Elliot actually seemed a bit flustered. Honestly, the effect Sebastian had on people, Kurt thought with a shake of his head. He then turned towards Sebastian, grabbing his chin and making him look him in the eyes , "Now, Sebastian, repeat after me, _very_ _very_ carefully: Elliot is friend, not food."

Sebastian laughed and surprised Kurt by leaning over and give Kurt a kiss on the cheek. "You need to stop watching 'Finding Nemo', babe. But fine, I'll behave. Very nice to meet you, Elliot," Sebastian said politely and held out his hand for Elliot to shake. Elliot just laughed good-naturedly and shook Sebastian's hand, deciding that Kurt definitely hadn't been lying about Sebastian at all; the guy was a piece of work all right.

\---

Elliot stayed and chatted to them for a little while, before he excused himself and left the two others to catch up. Sebastian had just finished his cheesecake and was looking forlornly at his empty plate.

"I swear, it's worth going to Columbia just to have access to cheesecake like this," he stated, "thanks for buying by the way."

"Well, that was the deal," Kurt reminded him, "but you're very welcome. They also have a very nice chocolate cheesecake here, we can try that another time now that you've decided to go to Columbia and not Brown."

"Had it been up to my parents I would've been sent straight off to Providence, for some reason they don't think me living in New York on my own is a very good idea," Sebastian stated and licked the last remains of the cheesecake off his spoon. "But after a lot of discussion, and I mean a _lot_ , whereupon I at one point threatened to move to my artist sister in Paris and just drop college altogether, we finally reached a compromise. They're now giving me a year to prove I can stay out of trouble here in New York, if not, I get a one-way ticket to Providence."

"Well, given what you've told me from your history in Paris, and considering what happened at Dalton, I think that's all you could honestly hope for," Kurt remarked. Sebastian grimaced and nodded, and seemed to think about this for a while.

"I'm trying to do better, you know," he suddenly said a bit quietly, "I haven't been to Scandals in months, I've mostly kept my curfews, I haven't almost blinded someone in almost a year, and I'm graduating from Dalton as a straight-A student." 

"I'm surprised you haven't bored yourself to tears yet," Kurt teased and nudged Sebastian, trying to lighten the mood; he hadn't meant to make Sebastian feel bad.

"How do you know that I don't cry myself to sleep every night, missing my promiscuous ways?" Sebastian asked, sounding mock-affronted. "And hey, speaking of promiscuous, let's see the stud?"

"The stud left about half an hour ago, probably scarred for life after your shameless flirting," Kurt said and flicked Sebastian on the nose. Now it was Sebastian's turn to roll his eyes.

"I meant the tongue-stud, you big dork," he said and pinched Kurt's side, making Kurt squirm and laugh. "Come on, poke your tongue at me, I've been dying to see this since you told me and then rudely refused to send me a picture. I catch a glimpse of it now and again, but I wanna see it properly. Oh, and show me the tattoo too."

"Oh, very well, but not the tattoo, I'm not taking my shirt off here in public," Kurt said and poked his tongue at Sebastian, the little silver sterling stud shining in the sunlight. Sebastian leaned close and looked carefully at it before Kurt pulled his tongue back inside his mouth.

"Does it meet with your approval, Your Highness?" Kurt asked with poorly concealed sarcasm, all the while wondering why he and Sebastian were sitting so close together all of a sudden, and also why that didn't bother him in the slightest. 

"Super hot," Sebastian answered, "didn't know you had it in you, Hummel. Not being around Blaine and his ice-cream salesman outfits has obviously rubbed off on you in all the right ways. Hmm, wonder what it's like being kissed by a guy with a tongue-stud," he added with a leer in Kurt's direction and made a kissy-face.

"Keep dreaming, Smythe," Kurt answered, but he couldn't help laughing. It was a bit refreshing being around someone as outgoing and forward as Sebastian. He just didn't care what people thought of him, and this was an attribute about Sebastian that Kurt deeply admired, and even envied, since he had spent much of his own life worrying about other people's opinion about him.

"Oh, and speaking about Blaine," Kurt went on, "you haven't run into him in any more coffee shops and annoyed him, have you? I think you gave him mental scars for life after that last little encounter of yours. He didn't sound happy when I spoke to him on the phone afterwards."

"Pfft," Sebastian scoffed, "I just told him a few hard truths. You guys are done, aren't you? So why care what he thinks? Don't spend so much time and energy worrying, Kurt, or you'll go prematurely grey." 

"Grey? Why, I'll give you grey!" Kurt exclaimed and started to tickle at Sebastian's sides, making the other boy laugh and buckle over when Kurt tickled a particular sensitive spot on his stomach. "Take that back, Smythe, or I'll never buy you cheesecake again."

Sebastian gasped from laughing so much, and threw up his arms in surrender. "Okay, okay, I take it back, just stop with the tickling already."

Kurt, satisfied with Sebastian's act of surrender, ceased the tickling. Only then did he notice that Sebastian had slumped a bit down in his seat during the tickle attack, and was now sitting with his head on Kurt's shoulder, seemingly uninterested in moving. Kurt would never have picked Sebastian for a touchy feely person, but it seemed he had been wrong. Kurt found it oddly comfortable, and he couldn't for the life of him understand why it also felt familiar. He liked feeling the warmth and the weight from Sebastian's body against his. He casually put an arm around Sebastian's shoulder and fully expected to be mocked, but Sebastian just snuggled into his hold and they spent a few moments sharing a comfortable silence.

In Lima, Kurt mused, sitting like this with another guy would've been next to impossible, but here in New York, people didn't even bat an eye at them. Kurt found it to be entirely exhilarating. 

"I've been meaning to ask how you're doing now," Sebastian suddenly said, sounding a bit serious for a change, "you know, after Finn…," Sebastian's voice trailed off. Kurt rested his chin on the top of Sebastian's head and fell into thought for a bit. Sebastian didn't press the issue, obviously letting Kurt take his time answering.

"Some days, I think I'm doing just fine. Then something happens, and it all comes back. It's like being on an emotional rollercoaster," Kurt said quietly, "it's just really hard knowing you'll spend the rest of your life missing another person. Finn really did become my brother, and then suddenly he was gone."

"I really am sorry, Kurt," Sebastian said and twisted his head so he could look up at Kurt. "I wanted to suggest that we'd meet up when you were in Lima for the funeral and that memorial week, but for some reason, it didn't feel… right. Also, I didn't quite know what to say to you, I'm not very good at stuff like this."

"Actually, the fact that you still texted me every day about 'life at Dalton Abbey' as you call it, helped more than you know," Kurt answered with a smile, "it gave me a sense of normalcy in the middle of all the chaos. I like how you didn't treat me any differently. Nobody else I know would send me a picture of the back of someone's head, asking me if I thought they had fuck-hair, the day after my brother's funeral. Dad thought I had gone mental when I suddenly burst out laughing."

"Well, glad I could help then I guess. And Jeff totally had fuck-hair, but he stubbornly refuses to tell me who gave it to him, trying to convince me he had a bad hair day, pfft, as if. Jeff doesn't leave his room when he has a bad hair day, he's almost as bad as you are, babe."

"Oh my god, Sebastian, you have to stop _calling_ me that," Kurt exclaimed and whacked Sebastian on the head.

"Oww, domestic abuse," Sebastian complained and rubbed his head, pouting up at Kurt. Kurt was almost disturbed at how adorable he found Sebastian in that moment. And oh god, had he just thought about Sebastian Smythe as adorable? What was the world coming to? He was distracted by the fact that Sebastian had picked up the sketchbook Kurt had left lying on the table and was now looking through it, still leaning against Kurt's side. The sketchbook held designs Kurt had drawn when he felt inspired, and he wasn't totally sure if he felt comfortable with Sebastian looking at them.

"Well?" Kurt asked after Sebastian had spent a good ten minutes looking through his sketches.

"Well, what?" Sebastian asked and put the sketchbook down on the table again.

"Well, what do you think?" Kurt asked with exasperation.

"Why do you give a fuck what _I_ think?" Sebastian asked incredulously. "I don't have any fashion sense, remember? I've got a polo-sweater in my closet back home to prove it."

"Well, it's just, Blaine always had an opinion when I asked him about my sketches," Kurt said, then he wrinkled his nose, "but you're right, even if the clothes you're wearing today look half-decent, I don't have any guarantees that you don't have closet full of ugly polo-sweaters at home which you should seriously consider donating to charity."

"Oh yes, by all means, listen to Blaine's opinions, because he's a total expert when it comes to fashion. In Disneyland," Sebastian deadpanned. "Do yourself a huge favor, Kurt, don't rely on other people's opinions so much, at least not the ones that don't matter. You should show these sketches to Isabelle or someone else who's a fashion pro, and let _their_ opinion matter. Who gives a fuck what Rachel or Blaine or Santana, or even I, think? We don't know shit about this."

"It's hard to argue with logic like that. You know, Sebastian, you're not as stupid as you look, and don't let anyone tell you differently," Kurt said teasingly and leaned down and gave Sebastian a light peck on the cheek, giggling when Sebastian scrunched up his nose. Then he grabbed Kurt's wrist and looked at his watch.

"Shit! Isn't it typical, just when we're getting all comfy and cozy then I have to leave," Sebastian said with a sigh and stood up. "I'm meeting my mother at Bergdorf Goodman, we're picking up a suit for tomorrow and they had it tailored for me. Then my parents expect me to go out to dinner with them tonight unfortunately, wish I could just hang out with you though."

"Okay. You're flying back to Ohio tomorrow, right?" Kurt stood up from his seat to leave too. He secretly itched to come with Sebastian to Bergdorf's to see the suit which he knew must've cost a small fortune, especially if Sebastian had it tailored.

"Yeah, we're leaving directly for the airport after my interview and guided tour at Columbia. Wish we could've stayed a few days longer, but it's still a couple of months left until graduation and my parents are strict about my attendance record." Sebastian rolled his eyes. "God, I cannot wait to be on my own soon, I'm so sick of them constantly telling me what to fucking do."

"Well, hang in there for a few more months, and then you'll be here too," Kurt consoled him. "Now come and give me a hug goodbye."

"Aww, try not to miss me too much, babe," Sebastian teased and wrapped his arms around Kurt and gave him a hug, and a kiss on the cheek for good measure.

"You know, Sebastian, if you keep calling me that, I'll find the most sickly sweet nickname I can think of for _you_ , so beware," Kurt said and poked his finger into Sebastian's chest. Sebastian just smirked and raised his eyebrows, making another kissy-face at Kurt.

Kurt, never one to back down from a challenge and feeling a bit like a daredevil, grabbed Sebastian by the neck and pulled him in for a kiss. His lips met Sebastian's, a bit awkwardly at first, as he felt Sebastian momentarily tense, obviously surprised by the turn of events. But as they both relaxed into the kiss, Kurt relished in the softness and warmth of Sebastian's lips and the way he wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist and pulled him closer, tilting his head to the side to give Kurt a better angle. Finally their tongues met, and Kurt pushed inside Sebastian's mouth, making sure to let Sebastian feel his tongue-stud from all angles, and if the small sounds Sebastian was making was anything to go by, he was enjoying every second of it.

They finally pulled apart, both a bit breathless from the intense kiss, and the look Sebastian gave Kurt could only be described as lusty.

"So, how was it?" Kurt asked, this time it was his turn to smirk. "After all, you did say you wondered what it would be like to be kissed by a guy with a tongue-stud."

Sebastian had regained his composure and just laughed, shaking his head. He went to the curb and hailed a passing cab, as he was getting inside he turned towards Kurt.

"Actually, it made me regret not saying that I wondered what it would be like to get a _blowjob_ from a guy with a tongue-stud, and not just a kiss. Lord knows what you would've done. Bye, babe, see you." With that Sebastian closed the door and the cab drove away.

"Asshole," Kurt murmured, but he smiled as he walked down the street, his lips still tingling from the kiss.

\---

 _A few days later_ :

"Kurt! There was a delivery for you while you were out. I put it on your bed," Rachel called from the kitchen as Kurt let himself inside their apartment in Bushwick.

"Thanks, Rachel. Who's it from?"

"I don't know, it didn't say on the package."

Puzzled, Kurt went into his bedroom - well, closed-off bed area anyway - and picked up the package. Curious he opened it. He noticed there was a note on top, and picked it up and started to read.

_Hey, babe,  
You suggested that I'd donate this to someone needy, so here you go. Enjoy ;)_

_Love and kisses,  
-S._

And Kurt could not help laughing out loud when he picked Sebastian's green and blue polo-sweater out of the box. Looking more closely at it, he found that it at least was a Ralph Lauren, even if it was still dead ugly. Kurt smelled the soft fabric and smiled upon sensing Sebastian's familiar cologne through the scent of the fabric softener.

Affectionately, he put the sweater away inside his dresser before he fished his phone out of his pocket and started texting Sebastian.

_Thanks for the sweater, Cupcake. My eyes are still burning. –Kurt_

_Aww, and here I was thinking you'd send me a picture with you wearing my lovely sweater and nothing else ;) –Cupcake_

_Not even in your wildest dreams, Smythe. –Kurt_

_Let me tell you about my wildest dreams one day, babe. –S_

_Careful what you wish for, Cupcake, I just might take you up on that. –Kurt_

_Awesome. It's a date then. –S_

_You're incorrigible. I'm gonna go and talk to Rachel about grown-up stuff now. Be a good schoolboy and go and do your homework or something. Shoo! –Kurt_

_You're into schoolboys, Hummel? Remind me to bring my Dalton uniform when I move to NY ;) –Cupcake_

_Bad Sebastian. –Kurt_

_Honey, you have no idea. -S_


End file.
